marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nara (Earth-616)
Big Blue | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Murder World, Antarctica; Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom; Atlantis | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, dreadlocks | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | Citizenship = Atlantis | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Murder World, Antarctica | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Kev Walker | First = Avengers Arena Vol 1 1 | Death = Avengers Arena Vol 1 15 | Overview = Nara was an exiled Atlantean adolescent student of the Braddock Academy. | HistoryText = Origin Nara was born to Atlantean parents that served in King Namor's royal guard. They raised Nara to love Atlantis and the glory that comes from bloodshed in combat. ]] Despite serving in the royal guard, Nara's parents were actually loyal to Attuma. During their attempted assassination of Namor, both of Nara's parents were killed. Although Nara's life was spared, because she could not be held responsible for her parents' treachery, she was exiled to the surface world. 's clandestine liaison with Nara]] Braddock Academy Two years before being abducted by Arcade, Nara became a student at the Braddock Academy. At the Braddock Academy, Nara befriended Apex. However, Nara also began secretly hooking up with Kid Briton, Apex's boyfriend. Although she was essentially dating Kid Briton, Nara did have some flirtatious interest in Aiden. Murder World and Cullen]] Nara was one of the sixteen superpowered teens captured and teleported to Murder World by Arcade. When Death Locket encountered the Braddock Academy group, Nara almost killed her before being stopped. During the first 10 or so days, Nara and the Braddock Academy group remained together protecting their small camp. When the group set out to find one of Arcade's Safe Zone's, Apex took over Death Locket and used her to blast Nara into a river where her teammates Aiden and Cullen had also fallen, making the group split. The two groups reunited at the Safe Zone in Quadrant 2. Unfortunately, the reunion quickly devolved to a physical fight between Kid Briton and Nara. To save Nara's life, Anachronism decapitated Kid Briton. Following the death of Kid Briton, Apex and Death Locket left the Braddock Academy group. Because he murdered to protect her, Nara quickly developed feelings for Anachronism. The pair remain inseparable for the next two weeks. 's aarms]] When Cullen removed his Bloodgem Ring to release the Glartrox to battle a berserk X-23, Nara helped Cammi and Aiden search from the ring. Realizing that Aiden may have to murder his best friend if they can't find the ring, Nara found the ring and lured the Glartrox to herself to subdue it with the ring. Unfortunately, Nara died during this maneuver. | Powers = * Atlantean Physiology | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = ]] * Water-Breathing System: Like most Atlantean, Nara requires a water-breathing system to survive on land for long periods of time. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Dennis Hopeless has described Nara as "half-Namor, half-Mean Girl".https://marvel.com/news/comics/2013/12/17/21650/replay_an_interactive_avengers_arena_chat | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}